


Difference Between a Drizzle and a Storm

by LoveMusicandShip13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMusicandShip13/pseuds/LoveMusicandShip13
Summary: (Gonna go for something a bit more "mature" I guess)Her mind was so messed up,and his was no betterWhy do you stay?Why did you leave?Who are we - to judge





	Difference Between a Drizzle and a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alcohol mention, smoking mention, girl on girl (short), suggestive themes  
> If there need to be any more warnings, lmk

* * *

 

 

   I leaned against the wall with my foot propped up against it and my arms crossed. The music was loud, but the people were louder. There was some flashing lights and the place reeked of alcohol. The backyard smelled faintly between water and smoke. While I was inside though, I mostly smelled sweat and cologne. I grimaced, trying to recognize anyone I could stand by. The only reason why I was here was because of my best friend, but of course she left somewhere else. And of course I stayed behind, being the famous wallflower. I sighed, trying to focus on the music instead of the screams outside. My eyes gazed around the room until a couple moved in front of me.

   I slowly relaxed. "Alyssa?" I asked hesitantly. She grinned at me. "Oh, Mar! How ya doin', gorgeous?" She giggled. I gave her a nervous smile. "This isn't usually my type of scene, so I've taken residence by an empty wall," I explained. She pouted. "Wanna dance with me?" She asked. I was about to decline before Adam started to wrap his arm around her waist tighter. "I thought we were gonna go somewhere to do something else," he intervened.

   I pulled my lips in a line. Alyssa's light pink face grew darker. "I wanna see my girl." She grabbed my hand, making my face express how awkward I felt. "O-oh, Alyssa, I can't dance..." I excused immediately. But Adam moved to watch us against the wall while Alyssa started to drag me to the middle of the living room. "I wanna...see you move anyway," she leaned in, giggling. From this and the body heat, my face warmed. I gulped as she took both of my hands and started swaying.

   "A-Alyssa..." I tried again. Suddenly, she was leaning against me while her arms were around my waist. I don't know how wasted she is, but I don't know what she's thinking either. She started playing with my hair while bodies around us kept moving. I risked a glance at Adam, and to my irritation he was actually watching her. I tried to make some space between us, but to my shock Alyssa took it as some sort of suggestion. A choked squeak escaped my throat as she started to make us grind. She put her hands on my hips as she moved up and down slowly. My body tensed when a quiet moan was breathed beside my ear.

   When I noticed a girl with copper hair, I swallowed. "Alyssa," I said, mentally cringing at how breathy it sounded. She hummed as her hands started going over my sides. "I-I have to go, I'm waiting for someone," I forced out. She looked up at me in disappointment. "You don't wanna...do stuff?" She asked. A soft whimper left my throat. "Y-You've got Adam," I tried. Alyssa sighed. "I wanted to try with you," she slowly pulled away, "but okay."

   I sighed. "I-I'll see you later," I squeaked as I tried to find the wavy copper haired girl again. When I turned my head, I saw Adam grabbing Alyssa and kissing her quickly. I didn't personally like him, but I tolerated him for Alyssa's sake. Honestly, his record bothered me. I walked into the kitchen, relief washing over me as I recognized the girl. Annoyance settled in after when I remembered where I was and why. She was also talking to some guy that was clearly looking in the wrong places. I took a deep breath and started to walked over.

   "And it turned out, it wasn't him at all!" I heard the guy say. Kayla laughed in response. "Oh, my god. Are you serious?" She asked while chuckling. The guy nodded. "No way!" Her eyes crinkled as she laughed again. "It totally happened. We all freaked," the guy grinned. When he started to move his arm to try and touch her, I cleared my throat. Kayla turned to look at me. Her green eyes looked like a forest was thriving.

   I glared, and the forest withered. "Hey, girlie," she attempted. I wiped my mouth. "Forget it. I'll be in the car," I muttered. She moved her hand to my tricep. "Wait, you two go together?" The guy asked. I slowly turned to look at him. "In what way?" Kayla voiced my question. He cleared his throat. "Like, two for one," he clarified. I almost choked. Kayla forced a smile. "Aha, no. Just together as in friends for a ride."

   I walked away, and she followed. I went out through the back, and I yelped as smoke was suddenly blown in my face. I heard laughter a moment later. "Hey, sweetheart." A guy with a beer smirked at me, lifting up the beer in his hand like a greeting. The girl that blew in my face grinned. "Having fun?" She teased. I recognized her as a Popular; average height, skinny and curvy, with subtle but flawless makeup. She had winged eyeliner and long, curled blonde ombre hair. "Not enough to stay." I licked my lips. She watched.

   "Parting is such...sweet sorrow." She laughed, winking at me before she took another hit. Kayla squeezed my arm for a second. "Come again soon!" Another guy yelled, letting out a whoop as he lit up a sparkler. My eyes widened as he started running around in circles with a small group, and I tried to leave through the side. When we reached the driveway, I closed the gate and took a deep breath. "Hoooly shit, Mar. You lasted like..." Kayla took out her phone. "T-two hours," she giggled. I scowled at her when she looked at me, and her face dropped.

   "You're fucked up," I stated as I took out my keys from her pocket and walked towards my car. She whimpered. "Only...a little." I felt her fingertips brush mine from behind, but I kept walking. "Yeah, sure," I scoffed. I unlocked the car parked across the street and slipped inside. The cold temperature felt nice compared to all the heat from in the teenager-filled house. I narrowed my eyes when she neared the car. Grumbling to myself, I got out and walked around to open the door for her. She stared at my chest before she hugged me.

   She started shaking. I pulled my lips to the side before slowly rubbing my hands over her arms. Of course she wasn't wearing a long sleeve. "I hate being single." She admitted out of nowhere. My eyebrows furrowed. "You have, like, a ton of options?" I counteracted. Kayla shook her head against my collarbone. "Not ones I want - they're just friends. And they don't like me." She finished. I shuddered when her breath hit my skin. "You're picky I think, or you just want ones you never make a move on."

   I made a face. "And you're just oblivious." She whined underneath me. I clicked my tongue and moved my arm to open the car door. "M'lady?" I half-bowed. She moved hair out of my face. "My lady." She let out a sad giggle as she slipped inside. I looked back at the house for a moment before shutting the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n -   
> so. another story.
> 
> I'm gonna try and go for a more...mature thing, I guess? I don't think I'm any good at it, but that's what trying is for so we'll see
> 
> This is a...lgbt/lgbtq+/lgbtqia story?   
> It's kinda sad that for some people that's some kind of warning but whatever, I just don't care rip so I'm gonna try and stretch out the options I guess
> 
> The main character's name is Mary - so "Mar" is a nickname ofc


End file.
